Splinter
Hamato Yoshi, was once a human, used to be friends with The Shredder. Things went downhill when Yoshi fell in love with Tang Shen, and the two became enemies. After the loss of tang shen and Miwa, subsequently moved to New York, where he bought four new pet turtles and got into a fight with two Kraang, who noticed him when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The two Kraang dropped a canister of mutagen during the squabble, mutating the Turtles into humanoid forms and Yoshi into a rat-man and naming himself Splinter. Since then, Splinter has been training his four new sons in ninjutsu for the inevitable day that they are ready to return to the surface. The day finally came on the fifteenth anniversary of the day they all mutated. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Hoon Lee (English), Not Known (Japanese), Many years I have lived in the shadows, training my adopted sons in the way of ninjutsu. I have tried to prepare them for the worst the world can offer, hoping it would never come. But we are running out of time. Our family is strong. I only hope that we are strong enough. - Splinter Splinter has a primarily brown fur color with some black and white highlights. He is also rather tall when compared to previous incarnations of the character. Gallery Personality Splinter is many things to the turtles – Sensei, protective parent, stern disciplinarian, quirky master and Zen philosopher. A ninja master at the height of his abilities, he’s determined to train and protect his new family at all costs. His years of ninja training means he’s not only a fearsome fighter, but also remarkably in tune with the universe. Relationships Friends/Allies *June Darby **Jack Darby *Kirby O'Neil **April O'Neil *Miko Nakadai *Rafael Esquivel *Government **William Fowler **Bryce *Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe *Tyler Rockwell *Murakami *Vogel *Autobots *Team Prime **Arcee **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Smokescreen Family *Tang Shen (love interest/wife) *Miwa (daughter) *Leonardo (Adopted Son) *Raphael (Adopted Son) *Donatello (Adopted Son) *Michelangelo (Adopted Son) Neutral *Vince *Wheeljack *Skyquake *Dreadwing Rivals *Shredder Enemies *Foot Clan **Shredder **Karai **Dogpound **Fishface **Foot Ninjas *The Kraang *Snakeweed *Spider Bytez *Baxter Stockman *Victor Falco *Purple Dragons *M.E.C.H. **Silas *Decepticons **Megatron **Starscream **Soundwave **Shockwave **Makeshift **Knock Out **Breakdown *Airachnid *Insecticons *Scraplets *Unicron *Terrorcons Weapons & Abilites History Master Splinter was once a human master of ninjutsu named Hamoto Yoshi. His skills were only rivaled by the Shredder, then known as Oroku Saki, who he was once friends with. Not only were they rivals in martial arts but also for the love of a beautiful woman, Tang Shen. She finally chose to marry Yoshi. Saki could not accept this and once brutally insulted Yoshi in front of his bride. Yoshi lost his temper and struck Saki to the ground. This attack solidified Saki's hatred for Yoshi and he vowed revenge. One night he came to Yoshi's home and challenged him to duel to the death armed with razor sharp claw weapons. During the fight a fire broke out and Yoshi's home was burned to the ground. His wife being killed and his daughter Miwa to be taken away from him. Somehow Yoshi made his way to America and attempted to make a new life in New York City. One day, out of lonliness, he visited a pet store and purchased four baby turtles. Walking home, he bumped into a man. Yoshi felt off about him and decided to follow. He came into an alley and overheard a conversation between two strange men, later shown to be members of the Kraang. His foot spooked a rat hiding in the alley causing them to spot him and attempt to kill him. Yoshi fought back and escaped them but accidentally broke a cannister of mutagen they were holding, spilling it all over himself and the turtles. Yoshi escaped down a sewer drain, now mutated into a humanoid rat. The turtles also mutated, gaining humanoid bodies and intelligence. Yoshi, knowing that they would be persecuted by humans, adopted the turtles as his sons and students and has raised them in the sewers of New York ever since, training them in his ninjutsu techniques. He took on the name of Splinter and gave the turtles names of artists from a book of renaissance art he found in a storm drain. Synopsis Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Male Category:Good Category:Ninjas Category:Hamato family Category:TMNT team